Column store databases can be more efficient for data analysis than row store databases, particularly when retrieval consists of a small percentage of the overall number of columns in a particular table. Column store use has proliferated in recent years, and people are beginning to optimize them at deeper and deeper levels. However, storage of column stores can still be inefficient.
Embodiments of the present invention can address these and other problems.